


Braid

by SimpleLoon



Series: SimpleLoon's Gladio Week Fics [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Gladio showers after a hunt and remembers.Written for Gladio Week Day 3Prompts used: Hunt (kind of) | Braiding/styling hair
Series: SimpleLoon's Gladio Week Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Gladio Week





	Braid

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a few drabbles I planned for Gladio Week. Hope you enjoy.

Gladio stood in the shower cell, hands braced against the wall. Drops dripped from his swollen muscles, down to the musty floor.

He trudged out, wrapping a frayed towel around his bruised waist, and slugged to the mirror. Wiping the steam, a clean face with weary eyes looked back.

Sighing, he ran a hand through wavy locks. But paused halfway. His hair had grown.

When he first let it get longer, Iris was ecstatic to try out new hair styles. Ponytails, braids, buns… He never complained.

Closing his eyes and taking three strands of hair, he braided to go back.


End file.
